


彩虹小马

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 彩虹小马一直照顾陷入混乱的乔





	

**Author's Note:**

> 写点“只有磕了药才能写出来”的文

01  
Jon看到脑袋顶上长着尖的彩虹小马踏着一地的糖果飞奔，他环顾四周，感觉自己身边五颜六色的，每一种东西都是不断扭曲拉长，飞在天上的胡萝卜，长着翅膀的金鱼，包括他自己，所有的一切都在诡异得变化着，但Jon却觉得这好玩极啦！他甚至还会飞，就张开手臂胡乱扑腾一下就可以飞到填上去，去抓那匹彩虹小马。  
Jon费了很大力气去追那匹小马，但他怎么都抓不到，那匹马好看得跟什么似的，在太阳底下闪闪发光，奔跑起来它的毛发就变成棉花糖。Jon可想追它啦，但它不管怎么扑腾，那匹小马总是离他越来越远，越来越远。  
他要追不到彩虹小马了，他要失去他的棉花糖了。  
Jon搓揉着眼睛，开始停下来去看跑远的小马，再眨巴眨巴眼，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，落在地上，然后变成一只又一只丑陋的蜘蛛。Jon讨厌这个，但是他悲伤地不想躲，他开始歇斯底里地哭喊尖叫，然后他想到一个讨厌鬼，会在这种时候嘲笑他的讨厌鬼，那叫谁来着？哦，罗宾，Damian。但是Damian在哪里？  
思绪一旦被转移，场景也接二连三地转换，Jon从天上掉下来，穿过地面，向黑暗摔了一会儿，又重新落在云朵上，家具门在云朵上生长，开花，彩虹小马就倒着看他。  
“你怎么倒着？”Jon问，自己也跟着扭身子。  
“是你倒着。”彩虹小马凶巴巴地说，末了还带着熟悉的“TT。”而Jon只在Damian那里听过。  
Jon又扑腾几下，然后伸出双手将彩虹小马抱了个满怀，紧紧地。彩虹小马像是被吓了一跳，它推了Jon几下，“该死的氪星人，你放开我。”听起来像Damian，脾气也像Damian。  
“我不！”Jon没由来的生气，搂紧了彩虹小马，撇着嘴巴大声嚷嚷，“我抓到你了！彩虹小马！我抓到你了！”  
“你没有！”彩虹小马生气了，更加用力地推Jon，“该死的不管你看到什么，那都不是真的，Kent，醒醒！不然我就要把你打晕。”  
“你在说什么？”Jon仍然不撒手，他甚至用腿勾住彩虹小马，整个人都挂它身上去，他瞪大了眼睛凑它面前看，发现它有一双祖母绿的眼睛，特别好看，特别好看，好看到Jon忍不住嘟着嘴亲了一口。  
巨大的亲吻声似乎激怒了彩虹小马，它剧烈地挣扎着，但Jon仍然不撒手，他甚至开始大喊，“我抓住你了！！我抓住你了你就是我的了！！”  
“你说什么？幼稚！小鬼！”小马对此评价道。  
“才不幼稚！”Jon皱巴着脸，“你不许这么说我！只有Damian可以——虽然我讨厌他！”  
彩虹小马乖了一点，沉默半天才从嘴巴里冒出“TT”。Jon伸手打了它一下，小马吃痛地喊出声，对他怒目而视，“你什么毛病？！”  
“不许学Damian！”Jon大喊。  
“你！……你放开我！”彩虹小马无奈极了。  
“我不，我不放，放开的话你就要跑走了。”Jon蹭着它的脸，又吧唧吧唧亲了它好几口。小马本来想拒绝，但它只要一躲，Jon就会亲更多，索性破罐破摔，任由Jon整个人挂它身上不撒手，任由Jon流氓似的亲吻。彩虹小马只咬牙切齿地说一句话，“现在不跟你计较。”  
Jon亲够了就停下来，抱着小马蹭，看着跳舞的花朵，唱歌的糖果，躺在软绵绵的云朵上，盯着彩虹小马看了半天，突然就哭了起来。  
彩虹小马被他吓了一跳，瞪着眼睛看他半天才问他哭什么。  
“Damian。”Jon抽抽搭搭的，“我找不到他了，他一定是被怪兽吃掉了。”  
“TT。”彩虹小马又出声，“你傻吗？”  
Jon哭得更凶了，彩虹小马又只得安慰他说Damian那么厉害绝对不会被怪兽吃掉，说不定会吃掉怪兽云云，快编出来一个故事才把Jon逗乐。重新笑起来的Jon心情好了很多，他摘了两颗星星，往彩虹小马身上贴了一颗，自己存起来一颗。  
彩虹小马看着他。Jon就解释，“这颗是给你的，另一颗星星我要拿给Damian。”  
“你怎么总念叨Damian？”彩虹小马问。  
“因为我——”Jon闭了嘴，眼睛也闭上了，整个人搂住小马，贴在它耳边咬耳朵，声音也压得更低了些，“这是个秘密——”  
Jon笑了笑，发出气音，“因为我喜欢他——我打赌他可不知道这个——你千万别告诉他——”  
彩虹小马看起来很震惊，它眨着自己祖母绿的眼睛，不可思议的样子，“你——什么？”  
“我喜欢他——”Jon又说，“你不要告诉他。”  
“为什么？”  
“他不喜欢我——”Jon解释道，“我是说，超出朋友范围，但事实上，我也不知道他喜不喜欢我做他的朋友——他那么优秀那么聪明。”  
彩虹小马瞪着眼睛，嘴巴抽搐了一会儿，努力做了一个冷漠的脸出来，“我觉得，我们得谈谈，但这得等你清醒过来才行。”  
“我现在就很清醒啊。”Jon摇头晃脑，“你看，这是一，这是二，这是三——”  
“好吧，我觉得他是喜欢你做他朋友的。”彩虹小马说。但当Jon眼睛放光缠着它问原因的时候，小马就再不肯透露更多了。Jon抱着他亲了又亲，还是没反应，他就沮丧地离开了小马。  
Jon从云端上跳到草地，抓到一只彩虹兔子，还没等彩虹兔子说话，Jon就抱着它吧唧吧唧亲了两口，嘴巴里絮絮叨叨着，“喜欢你喜欢你。”  
“哇哦——”彩虹兔子感叹道，“或许可以等你长大一点——”  
彩虹小马带着彩虹风暴袭来，咆哮着卷走了彩虹兔子，回过头来要抓Jon，Jon就变成一条鱼跃进水里游啊游啊，小马在岸上跺脚，当他找到另一条彩虹鱼抱住他准备亲的时候，小马更生气了，但比小马快的是彩虹鸟，嗖得飞下来就把彩虹鱼带走了。失去目标的Jon又跑了很多地方，他想他真的很喜欢彩虹了，看到彩色的就凑上去亲，然后彩虹小马就在后面追着他跑。  
哈，多有趣呀，他想追彩虹小马的时候怎么也追不到，他要自己跑去玩了，彩虹小马反而追着他到处跑。  
Jon真的跑了很多地方，黑漆漆的山洞，满是小甜点做的房子，蘑菇小路。Jon最后停下来是因为彩虹小马扑倒了他，把他紧紧搂在怀里，甚至用腿缠着他。  
“放开我！”Jon挣扎着。  
彩虹小马凶极了，咬牙切齿，“我抓到你了，你就是我的。”  
“哦。”然后Jon就安静下来，整个人缩在彩虹小马怀里摇头晃脑，看着彩虹小马笑嘻嘻的。  
彩虹小马看着他，把他从地上拉起来，带着他走了很多地方，穿过森林，路过城堡，绕过各种彩虹小动物，最后来到一片棉花糖做的城堡里。  
他被彩虹小马放到床上，天上的小鸟叽叽喳喳地叫，阳光也温柔地照着他们。Jon对小马笑，然后小马靠近他，缓缓地，缓缓地，像是花开那么慢。  
“你要做什么？”Jon问彩虹小马。  
彩虹小马没有回答他，而是将温柔的吻落在他皮上。  
那么温柔，那么轻。Jon像是被一片花瓣亲吻了。  
“睡吧，Jonny boy。”彩虹小马说，“醒来什么都会得到的。”  
于是Jon就闭上了眼睛，被灿烂温暖的阳光亲吻。

+++  
Jon瞪大了眼睛，他显然不敢相信他正和Damian躺在一起——尤其对方的一只胳膊还环绕着他。  
Jon屏着呼吸不敢乱动，但他认出这里是韦恩庄园，Damian的房间——他怎么会到这里来的？！而且周围看起来一片狼藉，像是被谁打劫似的，看起来价格不菲的书桌上还有一圈烧焦的痕迹——天啦那是他做的吗？热视线？  
在这之前，他似乎是在和Damian在哥谭巡逻，之后他们遇到稻草人……等等，他似乎是吸了什么稻草人的什么气体？这么说来，如果这个房间是他造成的，那么——  
整个韦恩庄园的损失，不敢想象。Jon倒吸口气，他们是根本赔不起的。  
可，他又是怎么和Damian这样……Jon眨眨眼，在他准备偷偷离开Damian的身边时后者却突然醒了过来，用他冷淡的，祖母绿的眼睛看着他。  
“赔钱。”Damian说。  
上帝！  
“我——没——”  
Damian打断他：“那你考虑吻我，一笔勾销。”  
Jon的心脏快从嗓子眼儿里跳出来了，他感觉自己的脸突然烫得可以烧菜，更不理解一向沉稳的Damian说什么疯话，“什么？”  
Damian看着他，那模样可不像是在开玩笑。  
“你没搞错？”Jon又问他一遍。  
“TT。”Damian皱着眉，“你是傻吗？”哦，这句倒是有点耳熟，似乎是在哪里听过——  
“你给我的星星呢？拿那个抵账也可以。”  
“什么星星？”Jon瞪着眼睛，像是想起来点什么，他往后挪几下，又被Damian胳膊一捞圈回原地，“你……你……我……”  
“彩虹小马都告诉我了。”Damian欣赏着Jon涨得通红的脸，好整以暇地看着他。  
而Jon呢，他拽着自己的衣领裹住自己的脑袋，像是要隔绝全世界那样，只露着两只湛蓝的眼睛看着Damian。  
“所——有——的一切。”Damian眨着他那双和彩虹小马一模一样的眼睛，用他跟彩虹小马一模一样的声音。  
Jon不断地蜷缩，蜷缩，然后他终于想起来他跟彩虹小马——或者是跟Damian说了什么。Jon很绝望，Jon想就地死亡。  
好在最后把Jon从他自己黑暗的小世界里把他捞出来，捏痛他的脸给了他一个吻。  
“现在可不是什么你看到的虚幻世界了，Jon。在我们面对父亲的教训之前，我们需要谈谈，关于，我们两情相悦这件事。”Damian说。


End file.
